Sleepaway Camp
|linguaoriginale= Inglese |annouscita= 1983 |durata = 84 min |tipocolore = Colore |tipoaudio = Sonoro |genere = Thriller, horror |ratio= 1,85 : 1 |regista = Robert Hiltzik |nomesoggetto = |sceneggiatore = Robert Hiltzik |produttore = Jerry Silva e Michele Tatosian |produttoreesecutivo= Robert Hiltzik |produttoreassociato= |casaproduzione = American Eagle |distribuzioneitalia = |attori = *Felissa Rose: Angela Baker *Jonathan Tierston: Ricky Thomas *Karen Fields: Judy *Christopher Collet: Paul *Mike Kellin: Mel *Katherine Kamhi: Meg *Paul DeAngelo: Ronnie *Tom Van Dell: Mike *Loris Sallahian: Billy *John Dunn: Kenny *Willy Kuskin: Mozart *Desiree Gould: Zia Martha *Owen Hughes: Artie *Robert Earl Jones: Ben *Susan Glaze: Susie *Frank Trent Saladino: Gene *Rick Edrich: Jeff *Fred Greene: Eddie *Allen Breton: Frank, il poliziotto *Mike Mahon: Hal *John Churchill: Dottore *Dan Tursi: John Baker *James Paradise: Lenny *Paul Poland: Craig *Alyson Mord: Mary Ann *Carol Robinson: Dolores *Bram Hand: Scott *Brad Frankel: Joey *Dee Dee Friedman: Marie *Julie Delisio: Betsy *Michael Lerman: Greg *Lisa Buckler: Leslie *Colette Lee Corcoran: Angela Baker giovane *Frank Sorrentino: Peter Baker *Tim Clark: Ragazzo (non accreditato) *Glenn-Thomas Ford: Aiuto cuoco (non accreditato) *Archie Liberace: Angela Baker nuda (non accreditato) *Mike Tatosian: Aiuto cuoco (non accreditato) |doppiatoriitaliani = |fotografo = Benjamin Davis |musicista = Edward Bilous |montatore= Ron Kalish e Sharyn L. Ross |scenografo = William Billowit |costumista = Eileen Sieff |truccatore = Edward French, Diane Lawrence, Suzan Poshek e Suzan Poshek |effettispeciali = Bill Billowit e Ed Fountain |sequel= Sleepaway Camp II: Unhappy Campers }} Sleepaway Camp è un film del 1983 diretto da Robert Hiltzik. Il film è famoso per avere uno dei finali più scioccanti della storia dei film horror. Trama Estate 1975. John Baker e i suoi due figli, Angela e Peter si trovano al lago. Il compagno di John, Lenny, li aspetta a riva e mentre i tre tentano di raggiungerla sono accidentalmente investiti da un motoscafo. John e Peter restano uccisi nell'impatto. Otto anni dopo, Angela ora vive con l'eccentrica zia Martha Thomas e il cugino Ricky Thomas. Angela e Ricky vengono inviati a trascorrere le vacanze a Camp Arawak. A causa della sua natura introversa, Angela è vittima di bullismo. Poco dopo il suo arrivo, il capo cuoco Artie tenta di abusare di lei, ma è fermato dall'intervento di Ricky. Più tardi, qualcuno getta addosso al cuoco dell'acqua bollente provocandogli delle gravi ustioni. Il capo del campeggio, Mel Costic, ritiene l'avvenimento come un semplice incidente. Kenny e Mike iniziano a deridere Angela, costringendo Ricky e il suo amico Paul ad intraprendere una rissa con loro, che sarà poi sedata da Gene. Mentre Ricky e gli altri ragazzi si allontanano, Paul rimane e fa amicizia con Angela. Quella notte, i ragazzi vanno a fare il bagno nudi nel lago mentre Kenny e Leslie si appartano su una canoa. Quando Kenny per scherzo fa ribaltare la canoa, Leslie irritata se ne va lasciando il ragazzo da solo. All'improvviso qualcuno esce dall'acqua ed uccide Kenny annegandolo. Il mattino seguente il suo corpo viene rinvenuto da Hal, il bagnino. Mel, per paura di una cattiva pubblicità reputa anche questa morte come un incidente. Il giorno seguente Judy inizia ad infastidire Angela chiedendole come mai non si fa mai la doccia insieme alle altre ragazze. Angela si rifiuta di risponderle e si reca a trovare Ricky. Lungo la strada viene bersagliata da gavettoni fatti da Billy e i suoi amici, i quali si trovano sopra il tetto della loro cabina. Ricky urla contro i ragazzi e vorrebbe picchiarli, ma è fermato da Mel, il quale richiama tutti i ragazzi. Più tardi, mentre Billy si trova in bagno, qualcuno lancia dentro la toilette un alveare, le cui api assalgono il ragazzo uccidendolo. La storia tra Angela e Paul è messa a dura prova quando Paul la bacia due volte, causandole alcuni ricordi di quando lei e il fratello sorpresero il padre a letto con Lenny. Paul viene poi sedotto da Judy, che lo attira nel bosco. I due sono scoperti da Angela e Ricky. Sentendosi colpevole, Paul cerca di spiegare ad Angela la situazione mentre si trova con lei sulla spiaggia. Mentre sta parlando, Paul viene allontanato da Judy e Meg, le quali prendono Angela di peso e la gettano in acqua. La ragazza viene subito soccorsa da Hal e da Ricky, il quale mentre la conforta giura vendetta sui suoi aggressori. Più tardi Meg si prepara perché ha un appuntamento con Mel, ma mentre sta facendo la doccia viene brutalmente assassinata dal killer misterioso. Poco dopo Angela è nuovamente avvicinata da Paul e la ragazza dà appuntamento al ragazzo per più tardi lungo il litorale. Nel frattempo i sei bambini che sulla spiaggia avevano gettato sabbia contro Angela si sono accampati all'aperto insieme al consigliere Eddie, ma quando due di essi decidono di tornare indietro, questi è costretto a lasciare soli gli altri quattro per accompagnarli. Approfittando dell'assenza di Eddie, l'assassino fa a pezzi con un'ascia i quattro bambini rimasti. Poco dopo anche Judy viene brutalmente assassinata. Quando Eddie ritorna e scopre i corpi dei bambini, subito si mette a dare l'allarme e l'intero campeggio precipita nel panico. Mel, il quale ha nel frattempo trovato il cadavere di Meg, convinto che l'assassino sia Ricky si confronta con lui ed inizia a picchiarlo selvaggiamente. Poco dopo, mentre si sta allontanando, Mel viene ucciso da una freccia che gli trapassa la gola. Mentre i consiglieri e la polizia perlustrano il campo, essi scoprono Ricky incosciente ma ancora vivo. Intanto Angela si reca all'appuntamento con Paul sulla spiaggia e suggerisce al ragazzo di fare una nuotata insieme. Poco dopo Ronnie e Susie trovano Angela nuda con in mano un grosso coltello e la testa mozzata di Paul. Essi rimangono scioccati nello scoprire che "Angela" è in realtà Peter, il suo fratello creduto morto. Viene infatti rivelato che fu Angela a morire nell'incidente e non Peter. Il bambino venne mandato a vivere da zia Martha, la quale non volendo per casa un altro maschio decise di crescerlo come se fosse stata una femmina e in particolare, come se fosse Angela. Il film termina con "Angela" completamente nuda, coperta di sangue e con i genitali bene in vista in piedi davanti a Susie e Ronnie intenta ad emettere un verso animalesco. Commento Film horror minore che si ispira al film Venerdì 13, ma realizzato con meno soldi a disposizione e per buona parte dello svolgimento con poche idee in campo, per sorprendere lo spettatore alla fine con una trovata di sicuro effetto che fa di Sleepaway Camp un piccolo ma interessante slasher che evita effetti troppo truculenti per puntare più su due o tre concetti ed immagini di forte impatto. Incassi Nel novembre 1983 il film ebbe una limitata distribuzione nei cinema statunitensi ad opera della United Film Distribution Company. Nel primo weekend incassò un totale di 430.000 dollari negli Stati Uniti. Quando uscì nei cinema è stato il film ad incassare di più a New York, battendo il film horror Amityville 3D. Sleepaway Camp ottenne un modesto successo nei cinema. Accoglienza Il sito Rotten Tomatoes dà al film un punteggio del 70% sulla base di 10 recensioni. AllMovie ha scritto, "While most of the gender-bending story's sexual confusion is ultimately half-baked", "Sleepaway Camp is distinctive enough da giustificare la voglia di vederlo negli appassionati del genere." Edizione integrale La versione di Sleepaway Camp presente in dvd e su internet ha la durata di 84 minuti e presenta numerosi tagli. I vari tagli sono i seguenti: * Nella scena in cui la faccia di Mozart va a sbattere contro il sedere di un altro ragazzo, è stato tagliato l'effetto sonoro così la frase «''' You guys are gross '''» pronunciata da Mozart risulta essere fuori sincronia. * Una scena in cui i ragazzi nudi corrono lungo il molo e si gettano in acqua. * La scena in cui il serpente d'acqua esce dalla bocca del cadavere di Kenny. * Dopo la scena in cui Mel sgrida i ragazzi che hanno lanciato i gavettoni d'acqua su Angela e mentre questi si reca con Ricky a vedere come sta la ragazza, è stata tagliata una scena nella quale un ragazzo fa un gestaccio a Mel e lo apostrofa "wrinkled old dick". * Dopo che Ricky fa il gestaccio a Judy nel bosco, è stata tagliata una breve scena nella quale la ragazza risponde «''' Same to you '''» al ragazzo. * Una scena in più di Ricky che gira per il bosco. * Dopo che Mel ha rinvenuto il cadavere di Meg sono state tagliate diverse inquadrature del corpo della ragazza. Solo la versione in vhs edita dalla Media Home Entertainment è la versione integrale del film. Nella versione integrale non è però presente a inizio il film il logo della American Eagle Films e la dedica del regista alla madre. Sequel Il grande successo del film portò alla realizzazione di numerosi sequel. Il regista Michael A. Simpson realizzò i primi due sequel: Sleepaway Camp II: Unhappy Campers (1988) e Sleepaway Camp III: Teenage Wasteland (1989) con Pamela Springsteen nel ruolo di Angela Baker. Nel 1992 Jim Markovic iniziò a girare un quarto sequel del film intitolato Sleepaway Camp IV: The Survivor. A causa del fallimento della compagnia di produzione il film rimase incompleto. Nel 2002 i 34 minuti di girato vennero inseriti come contenuti speciali nel cofanetto DVD "Sleepaway Camp Survival Kit". Solamente nel 2012, grazie all'opera del webmaster John Klyza il film venne completato aggiungendo ai 34 minuti di girato varie scene provenienti dai tre film precedenti. Nel 2008 il regista Robert Hiltzik ha realizzato il film Return to Sleepaway Camp, uscito direttamente in home video, che riprende la storia a partire dal film originale ignorando completamente quanto narrato nel 2°, 3° e 4° film della serie. Curiosità * In Italia il film non è mai stato distribuito, né al cinema né per l'home video, tuttavia il popolo di internet lo ha scoperto negli anni 2000, laddove il file sharing ha permesso il suo reperimento anche con i sottotitoli in italiano, così come accade anche per molte serie televisive di successo negli Stati Uniti ancor prima che vengano trasmesse (se mai lo saranno) sulle reti televisive italiane. * Il film, costato circa 350.000 dollari, è stato girato nello stato di New York, ad Argyle, Fort Edward, Glens Falls, Lake Luzerne. * Nei credits iniziali il nome dell'attore Jonathan Tiersten è stato scritto errato: "Tierston". * Il regista ha dedicato il film a sua madre.[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0086320/trivia Imdb Sleepaway Camp - Trivia]. * Molti dei campeggiatori che si vedono uscire dall'autobus all'inizio del film erano parenti degli attori e della crew cinematografica.. * Jane Krakowski inizialmente era stata scelta per il ruolo di Judy. * Per la scena finale venne realizzata una maschera in plastica di Felissa Rose, che fu fatta indossare a Archie Liberace, un giovane studente scelto per interpretare Angela nuda nel finale. http://www.killerreviews.com/images/features/he_sleepaway.jpg * Una testa finta creata per la scena finale (quella raffigurante l'attore Christopher Collet) venne rubata sul set. * Sul finire del film, quando Angela é seduta con la testa di Paul tra le mani, in lontananza si può vedere qualcuno togliersi i vestiti. Si tratta di Archie Liberace, il ragazzo che di lì a poco dovrà interpretare Angela nuda. * Durante la scena in cui i ragazzi vanno a tuffarsi nudi, Loris Sallahian abbandonò il set perché non si sentiva molto soddisfatto delle condizioni. Il regista Robert Hiltzik ebbe una chiacchierata personale con lui e Loris fece ritorno sul set. * Le mani mostrate come quelle dell'assassino per tutta la durata del film sono quelle di Jonathan Tiersten. * La polizia di Hudson Falls concesse ad Allen Breton di usare una delle sue uniformi per il film. * Mentre scriveva la sceneggiatura del film, Robert Hiltzik scrisse per prima cosa l'inizio e la fine. * Il compositore delle musiche, Ed Bilous, venne scoperto per caso in un coffee shop mentre stava scrivendo spartiti musicali. * Jonathan Tiersten fu scelto per il ruolo di Ricky dopo un'interessante audizione nella quale Robert Hiltzik gli chiese di maledirlo. * Durante la lavorazione del film tra Jonathan Tiersten e Felissa Rose nacque una storia d'amore.Sleepaway Camp Trivia * Mentre si stava girando la scena della canoa che si ribalta, John Dunn riportò una ferita alla mano e fu necessario portarlo in ospedale.Sleepaway Camp Trivia * Il body count del film è di undici vittime.horror-movies.wikia.comsleepawaycamp.tripod.com * Negli Stati Uniti è uscito in VHS anche col titolo Nightmare Vacation. * L'originale grafica del box-set DVD Sleepaway Camp Survival Kit, che ritraeva una croce rossa su sfondo bianco, è stata ritirata dal commercio in seguito ad una protesta della Croce Rossa. * Il film Memorial Valley Massacre (1989) è conosciuto anche col titolo Son of Sleepaway Camp nonostante non sia un film della serie. * A causa di alcune suo componenti (la relazione omosessuale del padre di Angela e Peter, la transessualità dell'assassino e la presenza di molti ragazzi in abiti equivoci) è ritenuto il film horror più gay della storia. Note Locandina Categoria:Film statunitensi Categoria:Film thriller Categoria:Film horror Categoria:Film slasher Categoria:Film del 1983 Categoria:Film inediti in Italia